


[ART] Diamonds Do Not Equal Love (But They Sure Mean Something)

by sukuiddo



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Art, F/M, M/M, Multi, OT6, alpha/beta/omega, bit it's in the fic, courting through jewellery, everyone is poly, idk who else to tag in the pairing tag, nekkid stark, not that the pic will show it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-21 22:13:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2484182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sukuiddo/pseuds/sukuiddo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marvel Bang art for AngeNoir's fic of the same title. I don't know what to tag.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[ART] Diamonds Do Not Equal Love (But They Sure Mean Something)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AngeNoir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngeNoir/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Diamonds Do Not Equal Love (but they sure mean something)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2518733) by [AngeNoir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngeNoir/pseuds/AngeNoir). 



> I had fun painting this based on what I've read from the fic. However, I didn't read the whole thing yet so I'm as excited as the other people who hasn't read it :'D

 

\---  
Edit:

Minor 'why-did-I-even-paint-them-in' Details

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope I did the story justice uwu
> 
> I'm also known as sukuiddo on tumblr. :'3
> 
> p.s: I do commissions, price ranging from 15-75 USD depends on type of art style /isshotforadvertising


End file.
